thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis (simply known as Chrysalis) is the (former) changeling Queen and the main antagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2's two-part finale "A Canterlot Wedding" and reappears in Season 6's two-part finale "To Where and Back Again". She is a shapeshifter who takes on the form of Princess Cadance in order to invade Canterlot by taking Cadance's place and render her husband-to-be, Shining Armor, unable to perform his duties as Captain of the Royal Guard. Role Chrysalis first makes an appearance in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1," disguised as Princess Cadance. Sometime before the episode takes place, when the Princess was going to marry Twilight's brother Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis imprisoned her and took her form, becoming more powerful by feeding off Shining Armor's love for her, and making him unable to perform his duties as a royal guard. When the main six arrive from Ponyville to help with the wedding plans, she shows disinterest both in Twilight and everything else set up for the wedding. When Twilight figured out that she was evil, and confronted her, she secretly imprisoned Twilight in the caves below Canterlot. The next episode "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2," begins with Chrysalis, still in Cadance's form, taunting Twilight and telling her that she's using Shining Armor for her own ends. Twilight and the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the Changeling Queen, find each other. Eventually, they escaped and confronted Chrysalis, who then revealed her true form, for the first time. She then tells everyone of her intentions and plan to siege Canterlot, and managed to defeat Celestia, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love and imprison her in a cocoon. Her minions, the changelings, were then able to break through the barrier (which Shining Armor projected due to Chrysalis's earlier threats) and invade Canterlot, with plans to invade the rest of Equestria afterwards. Twilight and her friends tried to get to the Elements of Harmony, but were captured by the changelings before reaching them. The episode ends with Shining Armor, no longer under the Queen's control, using the power of Cadance's love to unleash an energy explosion that sent all the changelings, including Chrysalis, flying into the distance. In Season 6, Chrysalis briefly appears in a flashback to the changeling kingdom, and it's implied that Chrysalis and the changelings all survived their fall from both Thorax having taken part in the invasion and his plans to reform the changelings in their kingdom. Chrysalis returns in the Season 6 finale, To Where and Back Again, with her changelings capturing the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and taking over Equestria. She is seen communicating with the changelings impersonating the Mane 6, and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, andDiscord travel to the changeling kingdom to stop her. In Part 2, Starlight and her team go through the changeling hive to destroy Chrysalis's throne, which blocks all magic but changeling magic. Discord and Trixie are captured and imprisoned in a chrysalis in Chrysalis's throne room, along with every other pony that was captured. Thorax distracts Chrysalis disguised as Starlight while Starlight tries to destroy the throne. Chrysalis starts to drain Thorax as punishment for betraying her, but he gives all his love to her, blasting her into the throne and obtaining a new transformation. All the other changelings do the same, destroying Chrysalis's throne and releasing those imprisoned, also transforming. Chrysalis survives, and, outnumbered by the Mane 6, Starlight, the princesses, Discord, and those with them, including the entire changeling army, she is unable to do anything. Starlight offers her the chance of redemption, but Chrysalis turns her down, swears revenge on Starlight, and flies away. Alternate timeline In the second altered timeline created by Starlight Glimmer, in "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", Chrysalis and her changelings are in power and Zecora is leading jungle ponies (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie among them) in a war against her. Chrysalis arrives initially disguised as Applejack and tells Zecora to surrender, but Zecora fights her. This is the first time Chrysalis's name is mentioned in the show. The timeline is eventually restored. Personality Her actions in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and "2''" shows Chrysalis to be a talented trickster and a master of deceit. She fools Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and even Cadance's aunt, Princess Celestia to believe that she was the real Princess Cadance. She is manipulative, disingenuous, and unempathetic as she turns Twlight's family and friends against her after been confronted about her rude and strange behavior. She also enjoys seeing others suffer and making fun of her victims, as she enjoyed telling Twilight that she saw through her and no one believed her. While capable to mimic Cadance well enough to fool most, she was unable to fool Twilight Sparkle for long due to the demanding and insincere behavior she displays thoughout the first episode. When Twilight attempts to do a special handshake of her and Cadance's, she doesn't recognize Twilight at all, alerting her of "Cadance"'s changed nature. She also acted rude and demanding toward Twilight's friends, in stark contrast to the real Cadance who Twilight describes as "caring" and "kind". On the other hand, Queen Chrysalis, is cruel, uncaring, heartless, and materialistic. She is also shown to be very fierce, ruthless, and aggressive, as she ordered her minions to attack the main six and everyone in Canterlot, as well as dueling and even defeating Celestia (due to Shining Armor's "love"). In "''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2", she reveals that her motivation for trying to take over Equestria stems from changelings' source of nourishment being true love and that Equestria has "more love than she has ever encountered before" and plans to have her minions and herself devour it to make themselves more powerful. In "To Where and Back Again - Part 2", Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. Trivia * Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enemy. * Queen Chrysalis along with Diesel 10 tried to get her revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and King Sombra are best friends with Diesel 10 (until Discord betrayed them). * Queen Chrysalis is Diesel 10's second-in-command in the Rough Gang. * She shares some similarities with a few Disney villains: ** Ursula: Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). ** Maleficent: Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. ** Prince Hans: '''Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. ** '''Constantine: Both imprison a protaganist, and take thier place (Constatine imprisons Kermit and takes his place, and Chrysalis impisons Cadance and takes her place) and fools every one until the end. ** Judge Claude Frollo: Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Chrysalis hates ponies), both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Chrysalis commands the Changelings), both have a song that is considered to be dark (Heaven's Light/Hellfire for Frollo andThis Day Aria for Chrysalis), both have a grudge to kill someone (Frollo urges to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo and Chrysalis ugres to kill Twilight in the comcs), and both have fallen to their deaths (but it's unknown if Chrysalis survived or not). ** Zira: '''Like Frollo, they both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. ** '''King Candy/Turbo: Both at first look nice and good, but are later revealed to be evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and they both have insectoid appearances *** Queen Chrysalis will return in the two-parte My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''season 6 finale, ''To Where and Back Again. *** Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes, other being Starlight Glimmer. *** Gallery Category:The Rough Gang Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Complete Monster Category:Characters who can fly Category:Leader Category:Second-In-Command